The Fate of the chosen ones
by Yunagal95
Summary: Sora thought his journey was over but now a new evil has arised and new companions are beggining to appear from time. now its up to Sora and co and the heroes from the future to stop the elematals and save the worlds once again.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Journey beginnings

It was a normal night for the worlds. But that's what the worlds thought. This night is the night that would be the beginning of the change of everything!

In the darkness a brilliant blue light flashed and four figures emerged from it.

The leader is a girl with short hair as black as the night itself. The man standing next to her looked quiet intelligent, he pushed his glasses up his nose and sighed. There was another girl but she was wearing a black robe and her features couldn't be seen. Finally there was another boy who seemed to be getting on the leaders nerves, he has spiky brown hair and seemed to be very hyper.

Black haired girl: Where are we?

Glasses man: hmm...according to my calculations I'd have to say...hollow Bastion!

Spiky haired boy: Hahahaha looks like you won't see your dad yet!

Black haired girl: SHUT UP! Do you want to die a painful death?

The spiky boy backed away in fear then stopped and grinned.

Spiky haired boy: you'd never do that to me...I'm your best friend!

The black haired girl turned around with a stern expression on her face.

Black haired girl: you are not my friend and I will hurt you if you continue to annoy me!

The spiky haired boy gave a laugh. The black haired girl gave a little annoyed growl and readied her fist to punch him.

Dark girl: cool it you two! We don't want them to know we are here!

Glasses man: oh yeah you can't really tell him.

Black haired girl: No sweat! Who do you think I am?

Spiky haired boy: The daughter of one of the most naive people ever!

The Black haired girl sighed.

Black haired girl: remind me to rip your tongue out

next time you annoy me!

The Spiky haired boy sighed and followed the three who seemed to hate him.

Meanwhile there is a group of people who are listening to two dark figures one is female and the other male.

Female: the time has come for us to take over and claim what is rightfully ours!

Male: the losers from the future have come and so shall we...this will be war!

The crowd cheered and also gave a menacing laughter.


	2. The Start

Chapter one: the start

Sora sighed as he watched the rain pound at his window. He remembered what his mum used to say to him when he was 5 that rain as heavy like this, something's gonna happen! But Sora is 15 now yet he can feel there was a teensy bit of truth from what his mum has told him.

??: Sora! Sora open the window!

Sora awoke from his day dream to see his friend Kairi at the window.

Sora: oh Sorry Kairi I didn't see you there.

Kairi was holding onto the tree by his window she was wet from the rain.

Sora quickly unlocked the window to let kairi in. Kairi stepped into his now _clean _room. Kairi put back a strand of her dripping hair.

Kairi: Finally! And you've tidied this room up! It used to be the messiest thing I've ever seen.

Sora: Well it was turning into a danger problem

Kairi put her hands on her hips

Kairi: oh really?!

Sora: okay okay! My mum made me tidy it up!

Kairi gave a little laugh.

Sora: So what are you doing here anyway Kairi?

Kairi: well Sora I want to ask you for a favour

Sora sat down on his desk and cocked his head

Sora: A favour? What is it?

Kairi sighed

Kairi: I want you to go Hollow Bastion with me!

Sora: Why?

Kairi: Well I have a feeling something's wrong _and _I now remember that I came from there!

Sora jumped off the desk and smiled.

Sora: If that's the case...count me in! I'll even force Riku!

Kairi shook her head

Kairi: Riku is a bit busy right now he may join us later!

Sora: okay then let's go but first let the rain calm! I don't want to get wet!

Kairi felt something in her. It was the urge to punch him!

Kairi: just come on you lazy bum!

She then pushed Sora out of the door.

Sora: Wha?! Okay okay! I'm going!


	3. A battle

_This is when it starts to get a little bit interesting. And when you see the creatures. _

_-Yunagal95 _

Chapter Two: A battle

Kairi panted when she got out of the portal. For some reason after that day when she first saw Axel, she is able to run through portals along with anyone else she chooses. She turned her head to see Sora who looked like he was going to be sick!

Kairi: You ok Sora?

Sora looked up

Sora: yeah I'm just not used to these sorts of things!

Kairi gave a little laugh. What she didn't tell him when they went through the portal was that everyone except her and Pluto will feel sick!

Sora looked up to see Kairi staring at the buildings.

Kairi: Something's wrong!

Sora: wrong?

??: you bet something's wrong!

The two friends turned around to see Yuffie running up to them with her shurikan in her hand.

Yuffie: Hi Sora! You can't just stand around or you'll be killed!

Kairi: whats wrong?

Yuffie: Radiant garden is being attacked!

Sora's expression turned hard.

Sora: The nobodies? The heartless?

Yuffie froze and turned her gaze at him.

Yuffie: No! Its something bigger

Sora & Kairi: WHAT?!

Yuffie: Come on we have to get to Merlin's house!

Kairi: Ok

The three ran to Merlin's house to find two familiar faces. One was an oversized white duck while the other was a weird looking dog.

Sora: Donald! Goofy!

Donald and Goofy jumped and spun round to see a grinning Sora.

Donald & Goofy: SORA!

Sora: Hiya

Donald: shhhhh! Someone's in there!

Yuffie walked up behind Kairi

Yuffie: Someone's in there? But everyone else is...

Sora summoned his kingdom key keyblade along with Kairi with hers.

The five then charged at the door and swung it open to reveal two boys.

The two boys jumped and turned round.

Sora: okay you two! What are you doing here and who are you?!

Meanwhile the black haired girl was busy slicing a huge doglike creature. But it had a fiery head and 

spikes coming out of its back and huge claws ready to rip someone to shreds.

Black haired girl: this is worse then I thought!

She glanced over her shoulder to see the restoration committee fighting over creatures like that.

Black haired girl: Now where are those two idiots!


	4. Heroes from the future

_Sorry this took so long I was on a rainy holiday. This when u properly meet the three new heroes._

Chapter three: heroes from the future

Sora pointed his keyblade at the two boys. The boys turned around and one of them tuted.

The one on the right has spiky brown hair and greenish blue eyes. He stared at Sora with wide eyes and then burst out laughing.

Sora's and Kairi's eyes widened as the boy laughed.

Sora: Hey whats so funny?!

The other man is wearing glasses and has shiny black hair that matched his brown eyes.

Glasses man: Whats so funny?

The spiky haired boy stopped and stared at him.

Spiky haired boy: can't you see? Look at him!

The boy with the glasses cocked his head at Sora.

Spiky haired boy: if you can't see listen to his voice and how he speaks!

Sora was completely puzzled

Sora: Who the hell are you and why are you laughing?!

The man with glasses and black hair's eyes widened and then looked at the other boy. The spiky haired boy smiled and nodded and then both the boys burst out laughing.

Both: Hahahahahahaha that's where she got it from!

Kairi walked forward and drew her keyblade

Kairi: they seem to be laughing at you Sora!

Sora: What?! What have I done?!

Kairi sighed

Kairi: I dunno...but they said something about a _'She'_

Suddenly the two boys stopped laughing, their eyes widened in shock.

Goofy: uhh...I think you guys may need to look at this!

Donald started to turn round with annoyance in his voice

Donald: what now goofy?! I...

Donald gave a shriek that made the other three turn round too.

What they saw was quiet a horrifying site. Standing there growling at them was some sort of doglike creature. It was the colour of fire and its eyes burned like a thousand yellow flames. Blood was dripping from its head and when the blood hits the ground it turned to smoke

Sora & Kairi: what is that thing?!

Yuffie: those are the creatures that attacked us!

The creature gave a large roar as it leapt into the air with its claws ready to strike!

Suddenly the creature was hit by something. It gave a cry of pain and it crashed onto the ground just to give a last painful roar and then turned to smoke.

Sora: What the?

Donald: WAHHH

Kairi: who?

The smoke cleared to reveal a young girl who seems to be a year older then Sora and Kairi are. She has short black hair and blue eyes. Kairi stared at her, for some reason she looked like someone she knows.

Spiky haired boy: YAY! Look it's our grand leader!

The boy with glasses sighed.

Glasses man: oh boy he's got it now

The girl with black hair's eyes burned as she walked up to the smug boy.

She then pounded her fist into the poor boys head and screamed:

Black haired girl: SHUT UP!! YOU STUPID NOBODY!

Sora stepped back as soon as he heard the word nobody, while Kairi was amazed at that girls temper and strength!

The spiky haired nobody collapsed on the floor. It looked like he was gonna cry.

Spiky haired boy: Sae!! I'm so sorry! Please don't hit me again! I promise to shut up!

The girl who seemed to be called Sae sighed.

Sae: you say that all the time Alex! Luke has he been a pain for you too?

Luke pushed up his glasses

Luke: always has been always will!

Sae: that's good enough for me!

Sae was about to hit Alex but was disturbed by someone coughing behind her.

Sora in his confusion of whats going on turned to see a woman in a black robe and hooded.

Luke: Alex has been saved again! Great(!)

The girl lifted down her hood. She has red hair and greenish brown eyes.

Red haired girl: how rude of you Sae! And you too Alex you haven't introduced us to them! This is very important!

Sae sighed as she lowered her fist away from Alex she then walked up to Sora and smiled.

Sae: I'm Sae and you may think we look a bit hmmm...how can I put this...scary!

Donald: you can say THAT again!

Alex's eyes widened in glee

Alex: Hey look a talking duck I'm gonna poke it!

Donald took out his wand

Donald: you do and I'll freeze you!

Alex backed away from the enraged duck.

Alex: LUKE!! It's after me!!

While Alex was running away from an angry Donald Sae introduced the rest of them.

Sae: This as you can hear is Luke.

Sae waved a hand at Luke who was cleaning his glasses.

Luke: nice to meet you

Sae: and this girl here...

She then leaned in close to Sora and Kairi so only they could hear.

Sae: who scares me and is a real pain in the ass how she keeps saving Alex...she's Eva

Eva coughed.

Eva: I heard that! And you must consider yourself lucky because I've saved your ass more then I have with Alex's!

Sae gave a little eep sound in fear she then gave a little laugh.

Eva: Sae don't you dare tell them!

But it was too late the words were coming out of her mouth.

Sae: she's part heartless!

Donald stopped in his tracks. Sora's mouth dropped open. Kairi was still and Goofy...was asleep!

Donald: A heartless?

Eva: PART heartless I'm still kinda human.

Sora: I don't get it!

Sae: me neither! Probably never will.

Donald shrugged and carried on running and trying to zap the nobody.

Luke: you know...we will be needing Alex...

Sae didn't bother to listen. Sora could obviously see that there was a problem between those two.

Sae: oh yeah I forgot to say...we are from the future!

Sora and co: WHAT?!


End file.
